general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead (Reboot)/One Long Ride
Rick drives back from killing the severely dismembered walker and stops when Leon comes up to his car. Rick feels a sudden urge of clarification when it comes to the living and the dead. He takes out his gun, and he pulls the trigger into Leon's face, to Morgan's dismay. "There'll be more on us." Morgan says, worried. "Then we'll have to leave. Now." replied Rick, holstering his gun again. "Duane, get in the car." orders Morgan. The boy does as is asked and gets in the car, sitting in the front seat. "We should get back to your house, for the night. It's not safe to drive at night. We'll be leaving as soon as the sun gets up, though." said Rick. "Alright, Rick. I got you." replied Morgan. Both men shake their hands and gets in the car as a walker appears coming out from an alley. "Time to go." says Morgan, hurriedly getting in his "new" car. Rick and Morgan turn the cars on and step on the gas pedal. The two cruisers speed away from the station as they head back to Morgan's house to rest before the long 5 hours trip. ---- The group arrive in the house where they prepare for the long journey tomorrow. Morgan unlocks the door and locks it back again after they get inside. "Well, this place ain't no 5 stars hotel, but it will have to do for the night." said Morgan "I dont mind one bit, this is the closest I will come to comfort for the next few days. I hope the military has at least beds in Atlanta." said Rick "Dad, when will I learn how to shoot" asked Duane "In the morning son, you need to learn to treat the weapon with respect. Remember what I said, it is not a toy." said Morgan, sternly. "Okay." replied Duane. "Have a good night, Rick." said Morgan, leading his son to their room. "'Night, Morgan." said Rick, tired, as he let himself fall on the couch. He fell asleep fast, thinking about his family. Where were them? Were they okay? These thoughts flooded his mind for a couple of minutes, and the next thing he knew is that he was at his desk, joking with Shane. Everything was okay again. ---- In the morning, Rick was awakened by both sunlight right into his eyes, and the loud voice of a joyful Duane, cheering about learning how to shoot. "What time is it?" asked him, rubbing his eyes. "6:30. I was going to wake you up, but I couldn't force myself to do it. It seemed like you were dreaming about your wife and kid, I didn't wanted to interrupt." said Morgan. "It's okay, thanks. Boy's learning to shoot?" asked him, changing the subject. He didn't actually like talking about Lori and Carl. "Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed your pistol. It's easier to learn with a small one." said Morgan. It was just then that Rick realized he didn't had his Glock anymore. "Understandable." replied Rick. "I suppose you don't have any more beans?" asked him, as his stomach growled. "No, sorry. Just some crackers." said Morgan, pointing to a cracker package that he saved for Rick. "Come on, boy's waiting." said him, leading Rick outside. Outside, Duane was aiming Rick's gun at the can of beans they ate in the last night, careful to not pull the trigger before his dad came back. "Remember Duane, aim down your sights and be sure not to move the gun as you are shooting" said Rick, correcting the boy's posture. "And squeeze tightly the trigger, don't pull it. Take a small breath before shooting, and maybe the most important thing: I know it's just a can now, but if you have to shoot a walker, aim for the head. Okay?" "Yeah, I got it, Mr. Grimes." said Duane. "Good. Now try it out." said Rick, giving Duane some space. Duane squeezes the trigger as he was told, and knocks out the can, placed on the picket fence. He opens a big and proud smile and looks at his father. "Nice shot, son"! proudly said Morgan "Remember Morgan, don't waste too much ammunition." said Rick "I know that we got plenty, but it could cost you later." "I know." said Morgan. "You know, Rick. I was thinking about this plan of going to Atlanta last night... I don't know if it is really the best idea. I don't think I'm ready to just leave her here. Like that." "Your wife?" asked Rick, remembering seeing Morgan's wife as a walker. "Are you sure, Morgan? Because if you are, I will just get going. Don't get me wrong, you helped me and I really appreciate it, but I just need to find my family." "I am Rick. Thanks for everything, but I'm stayi-" "Dad?" interrupted him Duane. "Not now, Duane. Dad is talking to Rick. Serious things." said Morgan, slightly upset. "But, dad! Look!" said Duane, pointing to the streets. "Why are there so many of them?" There were at least 20 walkers coming down the street. Upon close inspection, Morgan noticed that his wife, Jenny was within them. "SHIT! Must've heard the gunshots." cursed Rick. "Cars, NOW!" "Go ahead. We'll stay here and deal with them. I won't stop until I have cleaned this city." said Morgan, patting Rick's shoulder. "I don't want to slow you down. Find your wife and kid, and when you do, say "hello" to them for me. See you around?" "Of course. We're neighbors." said Rick, getting his gun back from Duane and sprinting to his car. He entered the car and looked back to the house, as Morgan and Duane ran back inside and locked the door. Rick turned on the car and drove away, as he heard the sound of the rifle shots Morgan was firing. ---- "Stay were I can see you, Duane." said Morgan, as he opened one of the windows and placed a sniper rifle. He looked through the aim and started shooting at the walkers. After getting three of them killed, he aimed at the next one, just to realize it was his dead wife. He put his finger on the trigger, but couldn't pull it. He looked down as tears rolled down his eyes, and closed the window. "Duane, get upstairs! We'll have to hide!" said Morgan. But when he turned around, a walker broke through the glass of the window Duane was next and managed to grab the boy's arm. Duane panicked and started screaming, as he tried to pull away his arm from the window, getting cut from the glass in the process. Morgan tried to run to help his son, but, before he could get to him, the walker bit a chunk off of his arm. Duane looked to his arm in terror, and then to his father, shocked frozen. Morgan looked in horror at his son, screaming in pain for some moments, before pointing the rifle at the walker's head and shooting it, blowing it away. He rushed and held his crying son against his chest. "It will be fine, Duane. It will be fine. I won't let you become one of them, it will be fine!" he mumbled, crying like never before. ---- Hours after leaving Morgan and Duane back in King Country, Rick is driving down the road to Atlanta. He notices that the cruiser is running low on gas, and stops by in a gas station, with a gas can. Alright, just gonna refuel it real quick... FUCK! Rick kicks the self serve gas pump because it's out. Rick gets back to his car and takes the bag of guns that he had collected from the police station, his coat, and his hat and continues to walk down the road, looking for gas. He walks down the road for a some minutes, finding nothing but wrecked cars, with drivers either dead or undead. All of them already had their fuel sucked up, though. He curses at his bad luck finding fuel, before he notices a farm house by the road. "I might not have such a bad luck anyway." he proudly says as he walks toward the house. The door is open. He finds it strange, but enters it anyway. "Hello? Don't shoot, okay? I'm a policeman, I'm just looking for some gas, and-" he was saying, but interrupted himself when getting in the living room. A family of four people, dead. Father, mother and two kids. A son and a daughter. All of them with bullet wounds to the head. The father still holding a Colt Python revolver at his hand. In the walls, the words "I'm sorry" were written, using the blood of his family. Rick runs away from the house towards the barn where he finally manages to stop, throwing up. He wipes down the tears over the children's death and opens the door of the barn. He finds a horse, with the saddle already in place. "Hello, beautiful. They left you alone, huh?" he says, patting down the horse, earning her trust. "Want to help me find my family?" he asks, mounting in the horse. "You wouldn't mind if I took this, would you? Could come in handy." he said, grabbing a hatchet that was stuck in a stump. Rick freed the horse from its restrains, and she immediately starts to happily gallop at an impressing rate, making Rick struggle to remain on top of her. "Easy there, girl! Don't get yourself too tired too soon!" he said, patting her. "There, now it's better." he said, as the horse slowed down. "You know... Talking about the happiest day of my life will surely get my mind away from all this mess. I had just got to the station, and was having my daily dose of caffeine. Shane just came by and started talking about that girl he got the day early. I think her name was Katy or something like it. Man, it was a pain. Hearing Shane rant all day about women. Then the call came. Lori's water had broke. I ran back home to get her. Shane stayed back at the station and called our doc, Dr. Hernandez. I got Lori to the hospital in less than 15 minutes. Only time I used the siren in my whole life. I got there and found my brother, Jeff. Son of a bitch got there even before me. We stayed together as Lori was having the baby. We were broke up by that time, but the birth united us again. I was so worried, but he calmed me down. There were some complications, but Carl was born a big boy... First time I saw him-" "You know what? On second thought... Thinking about the good times makes all this seem so much worse..." said Rick, as he got silent for the rest of the ride to Atlanta. Rick continues to slowly ride the horse, now with Atlanta already in sight. As he gets closer, he notices how vacant the entrance line for Atlanta is. Looking over, to his left, he sees how full the exit lane is. "Shit." he quietly said. Rick scratches the horses head and urges her to keep going. He keeps on going, and finally gets to the city after a couple of minutes. He finds weird how the city is empty, as it was supposed to be packed with military soldiers and evacuated civilians. Feeling that something seems fishy, Rick proceeds with caution through the empty streets. As he passes by an alley, a walker emerges from a pile of old journals. "Grugh." he groans, realizing the fresh meat that entered his turf. Rick, however, passes by not noticing this. Rick takes a turn in a street, but to his surprise and horror, he finds himself trapped in the middle of a herd. Hundreds of undead, rotting around near a tank. He tries to turn the horse around, but gets trapped by walkers that were following them, that sneaked up on them. The horse gets nervous and raises his upper legs, making Rick lose his balancing and fall to the ground on his stomach. The horse gives away a high-pitched neigh, as the walkers brings her down and proceeds to open her body up with their fingers. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You monsters!" shouts Rick, firing his gun at one of the dead that was feasting on his horse. The shot alerts another walker of Rick's presence, but he swings the hatchet he took earlier on its head, killing it. Alone at the middle of the walkers, Rick continues to shoot and whack the dead, until he realizes it's not worthy and tries to escape by running into an alley. As he walks into the alley, Rick feels a hand grabbing him. He tries to scream, but an Asian kid cover his mouth. "SHUT UP!" the guy whispers. "I can get you out of here, just follow my lead." he said, letting Rick go and starting running to deeper inside the alley. "And STOP using that gun! You'll bring the whole city on us!" "They're following us!" said Rick in fear, as the walkers slowly started to get into the alley. "Don't worry about them. They're slow as shit, we'll be long gone before they get here." said the man, climbing on a dumpster. "Just stay right there." The guy jumped from the dumpster and grabbed a fire ladder mid-air. "First try." he said, full of himself, as he pulled it down and started climbing it. "C'mon man, I'm trying to save your life here! What are you doing?" he called, waking Rick up from his shock-induced paralysis. "Sorry... It's just... I've never seen so many of them." said Rick, climbing on the ladder, looking down at the walkers that were getting closer and closer. "Yeah, well, the smell is what amazes me even more than the numbers of a herd." the kid said, jokingly. "I'm Rick." "Glenn." The kid said as he shake Rick's hand. "We gotta cross to the other building over there to get back where the others are at. There's no way we can get there on feet now, thanks to your happy trigger." "Others?" Rick asks, excitedly. "How many others? Do you have any kids?" "We have about 20 people, maybe some more, I don't know. Never stopped to do the counting." replied Glenn. "And yeah, we have some kids with us. Two twins, a little girl... And a boy." "A boy? What's his name?" asked Rick, extremely excitedly, thinking on the possibility of finding his son. "I don't remember. I can't keep track of everyone's names, sorry." said Glenn. "It's okay, Glenn. Can you take me there?" Rick asked. "Yeah, sure. Nice running into friendly faces here." said Glenn. "Although this big dude don't like us taking in strangers. He sees himself as the leader. He used to be a cop or something." "Really?!" Rick asked, hoping to find his best friend, Shane there too. "Yeah, totally. But before we get back to the camp, we need to get the others. They're waiting for me in a building not too far from here, come on." said Glenn. Glenn ran to the border of the building and quickly jumped from one building to the other. He looked to Rick, as if he was calling him to jump. Rick, however, wasn't so agile, and was unsure about the jump. "Come on, man! You gotta do this!" called Glenn. "I don't know if I can!" said Rick. "It's so easy, dude. I do it all the time. Now come on, we have to get to that building, and now the only way we can do this is by jumping the rooftops." said Glenn, pointing to a building not so far from there. Rick hesitantly stepped back some steps and ran to the gap. He jumped, but as expected, it didn't go like planned. He barely grabbed the edge, and his strength on his arms was not enough to crawl back. Luckily, Glenn was there. He grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him up. "Should've tossed the bag first." he said, with a smile. "Now you tell me." replied Rick, slightly upset. "From now on we won't have to jump, though. We can cross over signs and those stuffs." said Glenn, pointing to a sign. "Shit, I'm late. T-Dog is going to kill me?" "T-Dog?" asked Rick, curious. "He's the guy that leads the trips to the city. He's a good man, saved my life tons of times, but he sure got a temper." "If you say so... Let's go, then. I don't want to slow you down." said Rick, flinging the bag over his shoulder. "Just... Don't shoot them again, ok? Only if it's extremely necessary. Try to be quiet." advised Glenn, as both rushed to the store, carefully crossing a sign. "Yeah I got you. No shooting." said Rick. Cast Starring *'Andrew Lincoln' as Rick Grimes *'Sarah Wayne Callies' as Lori Grimes* *'Owen Bento' as Carl Grimes* *'Jon Bernthal' as Shane Walsh* *'Steven Yeun' as Glenn *'Alicia Silverstone' as Andrea* *'Jeffrey DeMunn' as Dale Horvath* *Does not appear in this episode Also Starring *'Lennie James' as Morgan Jones Co-Stars *'Adrian Kali Turner' as Duane Jones Category:Tommy Category:Bloxx Category:Dom Category:Hippo Category:CamTheWoot Category:The Walking Dead Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Issues